Ventilation is the process of “changing” or replacing air in any space to provide high indoor air quality (i.e. to control temperature, replenish oxygen, or remove moisture, odors, smoke, heat, dust, airborne bacteria, and carbon dioxide). Ventilation is used to remove unpleasant smells and excessive moisture, introduce outside air, to keep interior building air circulating, and to prevent stagnation of the interior air. Ventilation during toilet use is especially critical, since during the toilet use, odors from a toilet bowl and air born bacteria may enter an immediate atmosphere. Not only these odors and bacteria may be undesirable to a toilet user but they may also be dangerous to the user. Facility ventilation systems such as bathroom vents may help to address some of these problems but they still expose the user to the odors and bacteria and further spread these bacteria and odors in the environment. Local ventilation systems installed on the toilets are expensive and may be contaminated during their use.
Besides, traditional ventilation systems may have a complicated structure that oftentimes does not provide for a single build-in ventilation valve that would allow for air flow into a toilet tank and for toilet flushing.